


Eye of the Storm [Draco Malfoy x Reader Oneshot]

by TechnoFay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Battle of Hogwarts, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Draco Malfoy Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoFay/pseuds/TechnoFay
Summary: A Draco x Reader where the Reader comforts Draco during the Battle of Hogwarts.





	

Everything was happening too fast.

The world around you was collapsing, your school and second home had been breached by the enemy and now you were fighting for your life. You swing around a corner, narrowly missing a curse and raised your wand to deflect the second attack back at the caster. He flew over and tumbled down the stairs where he lay still and you turned to go on your way across the upper balcony.

Someone moving out of the edge of your eyesight made you whip around, raising your wand in defense. Draco flinched, looking terrified until you recognized one another.

“Draco?” you whispered, the sound lost in the calamity going on around you. Stepping closer, you called out to him again, tripping over the unmoving Death Eaters that lay at his feet. He lay crumpled off to the side against the wall, his face bruised and a bit bloody but otherwise seemed fine, staring at you with this defeated look.

“What are you doing?! It’s not safe here!” You scolded, more out of relief than anger, taking him by one arm and looking around for a hiding place.

“Well, believe me that it's not by choice,” he said, trying to sound annoyed but the fear was still strong in his voice. Downstairs, the chaos was only growing; spells being shot in every direction, chucks of the wall exploding, sending dust everywhere and Trelawney was still screaming and tossing crystal balls off the side of the banister above you.

The front doors burst open and gigantic spiders came scuttling in, the shrieks below growing louder at their arrival.

Nope.

Downstairs was definitely out, you thought with a shutter, going up the far corridor with Draco in tow.

“Come on,” you coaxed, guiding Draco down one wing and into the nearest empty classroom. While still not out of the woods yet, the length classroom would give you enough time to react, given Draco didn’t seem to have his wand.

The pair of you settled in the corner and you began cleaning up Draco's face; he didn't seem to be too injured, just a split lip and some bruising, but he had a sort of faraway look in his eyes. Shock most likely, you deduced, relaxing slightly when he flinched at you touching his cheek, the glassy look in his eyes clearing.

“Are you alright?” you asked quietly, sitting beside him, your wand still out and ready in case someone came in through the door. Draco let out a sigh, slowly shaking his head no, but his answer opposed his actions.

“I'm fine...”

“Don't waste your breath lying to me Draco,” you warned him, tapping at his cheek and making him shove your hand away in annoyance.

“Come on, we've known each other since we were first years, don't play games with me,” you said sternly. Draco glanced up at you, his mouth drawn into a thin line. He looked as if he wanted to argue, but knowing that wouldn't get him anywhere, he instead let out a sigh, dropping his gaze to his now dirty clothes, uselessly picking a bit of fluff off of his robes.

“It's just... I don't know if I can put it into words...”

A loud bang sounded outside the door and you both froze, your hand going to clutch Draco's arm. After a few moments passed and no one came in, you relaxed your grip but didn't remove your hand, allowing it to rest in the bend of his arm as he continued, his voice wavering slightly from nerves.

“I'm done with this rubbish. After all of this... I had hoped that I could just quietly slip out... but the Death Eaters came after me anyways, even though I...” he shook his head, a disgusted look on his face as he couldn't bare finish the thought aloud. You felt his hand on yours and shifted your grip so you were holding it, scooting closer to him so your sides were pressed together. There was comfort in the familiarity – among other things – but more than anything, you were just glad that he was safe.

The depths of his involvement with the Dark Lord had gone from alarming to revolting, and it took argument after argument until you finally got it out of him that it was more because of his father's imprisonment that he was urged to do Voldemort's bidding.

Not that you thought it was a viable excuse... but given the safety of his family was at stake, he had little choice but to follow through. When his silence continued to stretch on, you spoke up suddenly, feeling it was necessary to say something, anything to ease his mind.

“Draco... it doesn't matter right now,” you said, and he looked at you, stunned yet hopeful, as there had been the constant worry gnawing at his mind that you wouldn't bother with him after this was all done... that is if it ended well...

“I think you were spineless for going through with all of this...” His face scrunched up at your words and you squeezed at his hand, continuing before he could protest.

“But now that I look back, it wasn't as if you had any sort of choice in the matter. You were groomed for this; your parents setting you up to do nothing but continue the line of pure blooded prejudice...” You trailed off, a look of anguish in your eyes as you had been one of the targets of this aggression at first and Draco dropped his gaze once more and swallowed hard, no doubt remembering the earlier years. Or wondering if his parents were even alive right now.

“But you don't have to continue that... you are your own person, a Malfoy or not. And ultimately, the decision falls on you; you decide who you are in the end, and no one else can take that from you, no matter what excuses you try to make otherwise.” Your hand found his cheek and he started at your touch, then relaxed as you spoke farther.

“Not your mother, not your father, not even Voldemort himself can make you be anything you don't want to be. So you have to decide what you want to be, and stand firm in your choice.” Draco said nothing, nodding his head slightly to indicate he had heard you. The depth of your words, as harsh of a reality as they were, carried a lot of truth that he could not deny.

“It won't be easy...” he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper and your ears strained to catch his words.

“Nothing ever is these days,” you replied, your tone softer than before and he raised his head to look at you, really taking you in this time.

Your hair was messy, tousled and littered with bits of dust from the ongoing battle outside, your robes torn in some places and bloodstained, the blood long dried and caked with dirt. But the way your eyes still shone on, as if you carried the heart of the fight inside you made his breath hitch.

That fire in your gaze made him feel like he was burning up underneath the intensity, but he didn't want to look away. He felt, knew that you were right and if it meant that he wouldn't have to commit such horrible acts again, then he would have to fight for it.

Not an easy battle in the slightest... his parents would not be much help in this – had they survived – but Draco was sick of following along with their schemes as it was thanks to them that he was dragging into this to begin with. He was not brave by nature, so that made it all the more difficult.

“Draco?” You spoke, breaking his concentration. Blinking a bit, he moved his arm wordlessly and draped it around your shoulder as he had done earlier. Surprised at first, you gradually leaned your weight against him and he shifted to accommodate it, leaving your wand arm free.

No, nothing about this past two years was easy... but, perhaps with the right support, and people to lean on, things could get better. Draco regarded you again from the side, the smallest of smiles flickering across his face, and as brief as the expression was, you caught it and responded with a smile of your own, holding his gaze for a moment longer before returning your attention to the door.

Some battles were not your own, and so you waited in the classroom, arms locked around one another until the last shout rang out.

“Do... do you think we'll win?” Draco asked, breaking the heavy silence and you looked at him and smiled once more, the fire returning to your eyes as you replied without asking which fight he meant.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome~


End file.
